Going gymnastics
by softballandchanny
Summary: Sonny Munroe is a professional gymnast and tv's chad dylan cooper needs a sport what will happen when sonny needs to go to china for the olympics FIND OUT IN THIS MULTI-CHAP
1. a phonecall from the dude's mommy

**Hey guys this is my second story I hope you like it!  
-Angela**

Chapter 1 : Gymnastics tutor

Sonny POV  
Blah blah blah blblah blah is all im hearing from coach  
"Fix your split, straighten your legs, chin up, push harder and so on" I was so glad when we ended. Don't get me wrong, I love gymnastics but since the Olympics are starting again my coach has decided to sign me up and now im in the gym 24/7 I was on my way home and I noticed that I had one missed call from someone named Caroline Cooper….who the heck is that? I called back  
RING RING RING RING RING  
"hello, Caroline Cooper speaking"  
"um this is Sonny Munroe"  
"The gymnast? Oh right I was wondering if you taught gymnastics"  
"I guess I can….Why?"  
"Can I arrange for my son to take lessons with you?"  
"sure where?"  
"in our gym"  
"Okay….so we start tomorrow?"  
"Yes at 4-6"  
"okay can you just text me your address?"  
"okay thank you WAIT! How much?"  
"Um….$200 an hour…"  
"okay see you tomorrow then"  
CLICK BEEP BEEP BEEP  
well looks like I need to have practice in the morning and tutoring in the afternoon  
tommorow's gonna be a busy day….at least I get to practice more and at the same time I'll be coaching I wonder how it feels to be a coach

Chad Pov  
I was just reading my new Mackenzie Falls script when my sister just comes into my room without knocking "Catrina! Cant you knock?" "First, I can but wont and second mom's calling you"  
"get out of my room don't you have your own?" I said as she left geez sisters now a days are so rude.  
so I went down and found my mom in our internet café and she was searching some girl named Sonny Munroe….. who the heck is that? "hey mom you called" "yes do you know this girl?" "no why?" "because she's going to be your gymnastics coach" "WHAT! Mom I don't need gymnastics I already have a job" I whined "yes a JOB this is a SPORT which you don't have" "why cant Catrina do it instead?" "Because she already has 4 sports Chad she's even more fit than you are" "But why gymnastics? it's a girls sport!" **(a/n sorry to all the guys who do it) **"well you can quit if you go back to baseball" "and ruin my pretty face no way!" "then gymnastics it is" "hmph this is embarrassing I just lost to my mommy" I trudged back up the stairs to my room and finished reading my script and tried not to think of the horrors I would have to endure tomorrow and soon I drifted off to sleep  
Spov  
im kinda nervous for tomorrow. What if the kid is a spoiled rich and bratty kid and I cant control him? What if he wont listen to me and follow what I tell him to do? Im starting to worry about what will happen tomorrow so I decided to text lucy

TO: LUCY  
FROM: SONNY  
hey lucy! How's it goin back there?  
after I sent it she replied right away 

FROM: LUCY  
hey sonny! Its great! How's gymnastics with mr. complains-a-lot?

I laughed at our nickname for my coach because he is never satisfied Lucy should take all the credit though because she made the name and I told her the story.

TO: LUCY  
he's givin me a headache! I got newz for you!

I sent it and as I expected she replied really quickly

TO: SONNY  
what's the news? Tell me tell me tell me! PLEASE

I laughed at this because she sounded so desperate

TO: LUCY  
the news is …someone hired me to teach her son gymnastics!

TO:SONNY  
OMG! You're teaching a guy? Whats his name? What does he look like? Whats his last name?

Wow lucy desperate much

TO:LUCY  
I don't know his name, Im meeting him tomorrow and his last name is cooper sorry lucy I have a busy day tomorrow so I need to hit the haystack now

TO:SONNY

Okay GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD LUCK :* MISS YOU GUYS!


	2. house or hotel?

Hey guys if anyone's reading this please review and suggestions are encouraged and even advice thanks!  
- Angela

Chapter2 – Just another rich kid

Spov  
I just finished taking a bath and preparing for my tutoring in 's house when I got a text from lucy

TO: SONNY  
did you meet him describe him puh-lease

I laughed at this because she seemed so desperate  
TO: LUCY  
why do you wanna know aren't you with zack?

TO:SONNY  
ya I am but maybe this guy is yours!

TO:LUCY  
no he's not now I have to go or I'll be late

TO:SONNY  
good luck!

I was on my way down and I, being the klutz I am stubbed my toe why me? Anyway so when I got downstairs I but on my cut-off boots and grabbed my car keys and followed my GPS to the house when I arrived I was met by a solid gold gate with the letter "C" engraved into it. Wow! fancy house they've got here. When I reached the front door just as soon as I was about to ring the doorbell a butler opens the doors for me, takes my car keys and drives my car to the COOPER PARKING AREA FOR GUESTS. When I stepped inside my breath was taken away. It was the most beautiful living room I have ever seen when you look to the right you see a warm fireplace adorned with pictures of a little girl and an older boy there were 2 red leather chairs and 2 black leathered chairs in a semi-circle and right in the middle was a mahogany table with a family picture. "excuse me but instructed me to lead you to our gym where you may wait for mr. Cooper and while you wait you may practice since you have a very important competition coming up I will have the gym doors closed so that you may practice in peace."said the butler "please, call me sonny. Its very thoughtful of you to shut the doors so that I wont be disturbed." I said as I followed him to the gym.

Chad POV  
I was waiting in my room for my coach-teacher-person whatever to arrive and that's when my phone rang "CDC here what it do!"I greeted the person on the other end of the phone. "hey chad this is Trevor" "hey man! Whats up?" "the sky! Hahahahmph! You are such a killjoy you know that!" "I just love drama" "hello! Its dramatic only on Mackenzie Falls not the real world or else if youre that dramatic youre gonna become a depressed old man who's acting career ended but he cant attract a single lady because he's too depressing!" now Trevor was out of breathe. "oh you think I'm not capable of humor well then why did the tree fall out of the koala" "what?" "because it was dead!" *cricket sounds* "dude, you messed it up" "okay maybe humor isn't my thing but then I can act" "so can I and I have humor" "prove it" "if do, re and mi were playing outside and when they come in do and re take a bath who didn't?" "do you think im stupid MI of course MI didn't take a bath" "dude*laugh* you just*laugh* said that*laugh* you didn't take a *laugh* bath!" "whatever trevor, why'd you call anyway?" "I heard that you're taking gymnastics" "okay maybe I am but don't tell the press okay my mom made me do it ugh I feel like such a sissy" "im not calling so that I can make fun of you I called to congratulate you!" "are you insane? Millions of people know me as the star of Mackenzie Falls not some dumb gymnast!" "I meant that you got the best gymnastics coach ever!" "who? Sonny Munroe?" " yeah she's a pro and she's cute if you don't want her or if you screw up can you hook her up with me?" "why would I do that?"  
KNOCK KNOCK ", is here"  
okay thank you tell her I'll be right there  
"trevor I gotta go she's here" "remember, if you screw up she's mine" "we'll see"

Spov  
when I stepped in the lights turned on and I almost squealed with delight. I felt like a little kid when she gets a new toy. I dropped my bag and ran to the bars oh how I longed to practice in such a high-class gym by myself. I started flipping and transferring from bar to bar I felt so free.(**A/N link is on my profile)** Next I ran to the floor mat and practiced the routine that I would be performing in the Olympics**(also on my profile) **i got tired so I rang the bell which is supposed to call the maid or butler. "yes Ms. Munroe…"  
"can I get two bottles of water please thank you" as I said this the doors of the gym opened and I saw a boy about my age walk in and just wait there by the door and waited till I finished talking to the maid. "are you my student?" "unfortunately, yes" ouch "well then im sonny and you are….?" "don't you know me? Im THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER THE STAR OF MACKENZIE FALLS THE #1 TWEEN SHOW" "well all I know is that you are very much conceited now moving on, jog 5 rounds around the floor mat" "and ruin my perfect hair are you crazy?"he said with a mortified look on his face definitely a jerkthrobb "yes I am now jog…" "fine…." He grumbled he doesn't act all macho and buff but he definitely looks buff. He's muscles are HUGE, I feel ashamed of myself because I feel like a stalker. He finally finished and I took him to the middle of the floor mat and showed him some of the stretching "Chad lower your back and head" "but it hurts"he whined "well you look like you work out but you don't act it" the moment I said that I wished I didn't "so you were looking at my muscles well I do work out" " well then stop complaining if you can get through the pain to get fit then im sure you can handle some pain from stretching" "fine" "fine" "good" "good" "so we're good?" "oh we're so good" I didn't realize that we were so close to each other that our foreheads were touching and I felt really awkward "well then let's try some exercises now" I said offering him my hand and he reluctantly took it "sure…"

Chad POV  
when our lesson ended I was trying to work up the nerve to ask sonny to stay and have dinner with us well, here goes nothing…. "hey sonny do you want to have dinner with us?" "sure thanks chad" "I can show you the way to the guest room so that you can get ready" "okay thanks" I led her to the guest room and I headed to my own room. Man was Trevor right she is cute! But she thinks im a sissy because I keep complaining note to self: don't complain around Sonny. I took a bath and put on a navy blue button down shirt with khaki shorts and I started for the stairs when I passed sonny's room and I knocked on the door and unfortunately she didn't reply so I headed downstairs to tell the maid that sonny would be joining us for dinner. When I went down I noticed my sister and her friend were still playing and I told them to stop but they only told me that they weren't afraid of me because apparently mom was on their side. When sonny came down I think my jaw really hit the floor and sadly catrina and her friend saw it and told sonny. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a green jacket on top and Capri shorts. Then I heard a shrill cry "OMG YOU'RE THE SONNY MUNROE!" of course that was catrina.


	3. snooping,eavesdropping and spying

**Thank you for reviewing guys I feel so happy that you read it okay in the 1****st**** chap. I said that this was my 2****nd**** story, it is but the first hasn't been published yet.  
thank you to all of the people who put my story on their favorites list and to all who added me to their suggested authors thing  
SHOUTOUTS:  
J.S.P.L.O.V.E – thanks for reviewing!  
believethegenius - thank you for being the first to review! Btw I knew it was *********(inside joke)  
Fhrje () – thank you for reviewing**

okay here's chapter 3

spov

"OMG! YOU'RE THE SONNY MUNROE"  
"yep, how do you guys know me?" "WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!" "aww chad you never told me that you had a sister" "you never asked" "sonny , can you come with me?"asked catrina "sure" they took me to a room that had a huge pink and glittery letter C on the door. " I'm guessing this is Chad's room"I joked "haha very funny sonny" "no its my room and Valerie and I wanted to ask you a favor" "catrina! Don't let her clean your room!" said chad " I wont, geez chad" "sure what" when she opened the door the first thing I saw was me then me then me then me again. Whoa where'd she get all the posters? "we wanted to ask you if you could autograph all my pictures of you" "holy cow! That's a lot of pictures! Don't you get creeped out at night with a hundred me's staring at you?" "no I just tell myself that you were admiring me" "okay…" I grabbed a pen and signed all her pictures "DINNER'S READY" then we all headed to the dining room which again took my breath away. There was a glass table and directly above it was a chandelier which was HUGE! And all the chairs were made of mahogany and were cushioned with silk pillows. The table was full of food, of course being on a strict diet I picked the healthiest foods only.

Chad pov

When we arrived in the dining room I noticed sonny's eyes bugged out of her head, almost. She was examining the chandelier and then she took a seat next to me. I noticed that she was eating all healthy foods like salad and pasta. She's crazy, is she anorexic? She wont eat fatty foods maybe she needs to keep fit for the Olympics. After dinner she excused herself and asked if she could stay in the gym and of course I said yes. Mom wasn't home so I decided to excuse myself and follow her. Its not like im stalking her or anything. I just want to see what she's going to do in the gym. "chad where are you going" asked catrina "none of your business cat" "are you gonna follow sonny?" "psh no pfft" "sure….. you obviously like her" before I could deny it she said "and don't deny it chad" "whatever" and with that I left to find sonny.  
I was approaching the gym when I heard sonny talking to someone. Who else is in there? I snuck a peek and found that she was on the phone

"lucy why do you want to see how he looks like"  
he? Maybe it's me I hoped  
"his name is chad dylan cooper"  
she's talking about me!  
" I am not taking a picture of him for you! He's gonna think im a stalker"  
hmm that lucy girl wants a picture of me  
"he looks good but he's in high-class society"  
she thinks I look good  
"why would he pick me out of all the girls in Hollywood?"  
pick her for what  
"okay fine maybe a small crush but not that big that I would stalk him!"  
she has a small crush on me  
"lucy I need to practice! Call you later"  
she put her phone away and ran to the vault and when she jumped she flipped and landed perfectly as if it was nothing at all. she then ran to the line thingy (beam) and did a lot of flips and twirls then backflipped and landed on the mat with perfect balance.(**A/n both performances are on my profile)** I watched in awe and i went in she seemed surprised that I was watching her "um when did you get here?" "just in time to catch your vault and beam routine"I lied "okay why are you here" " I live here" "I meant why the gym?" "why not the gym?"I challenged "well I thought you didn't like gymnastics?" "maybe I wanted to watch how you do it" I swear I saw her blush "w-well I guess I'll just continue practicing" I made her stutter am I good or what she practiced for half an hour then her phone rang "um I should get going" " I'll bring you to the door." "thanks chad" "no thank you for the lesson see you again tomorrow" and with that she left.

**A/N well that chapter's done if you have suggestions just tell me and im making a new story so can you send in some questions for sonny,tawnni,nico,grady,zora,Dakota or chad thanks **


	4. planning channy

HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO SonshineDays for adding my story to their favorite stories list. Sorry if it took long for  
me to update because I spent new year at the beach and I didn't have my laptop and there wasn't any internet so  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Here's chapter 4

Spov  
I was actually excited to have my lesson with Chad today and when I was thinking of him during practice  
I kept smiling so coach asked me why I was smiling and I told him that I was just happy  
and you know what he said? "  
He said happy can wait you have to focus on the Olympics"  
geez there's nothing wrong with being happy is there? Either way I was still happy and excited. 

Chad pov  
The first thought that came in my head when I woke up was SONNY'S COMING LATER! but the first thing I saw when I woke up was not as nice, it was the face of my cousin Collin.  
"yikes! What are you doing here?"  
"well hello to you too"  
"hello my dear cousin" I said sarcastically  
"I'm here because the movie I'm starring in had some technical difficulties"  
"well not that nice equipment?"  
"no, my leading lady twisted her  
ankle and now she can't do the  
movie so the director postponed it  
until next month"  
"okay so why are you here?"  
"to spend quality time with my favorite cousin"  
"since when was I your favorite?"  
"since you were the only boy cousin I had on my dad's side"  
"okay...that was so touching" again with the sarcasm  
"I heard that youre taking gymnastics with hottie munroe"  
"since when did you like her?"  
"since I found out about her!"  
"why are you so excited?"  
"because now you can hook me up  
with her!"  
"why would I do that?" I was obviously jealous  
"why?are you jealous?" dang he  
could see right through me  
"no I'm not she's just not your type"  
"whatever you say man"  
We went down to eat breakfast and when Collin finished sending a text I noticed that sonny was his...WALLPAPER ! I've got  
competition! 

Catrina pov 

I invited Valerie over again today and when we finished breakfast we ran straight to my room.

"cat, how are we going to get them together?"  
"with lots of traps and we can watch their every move to see if they have mutual feelings for each other"  
"cat, you're an evil mastermind and I am lovin it!"  
"okay so we can set a trap here in the hallway on the way to gym"  
"okay how do we do it?"  
"simple, when they're walking side by side you and I come running in and then when we're really near them we'll scream and when they're about to turn around we'll push them together!"  
"cat, I love the way you think!"  
we kept planning more traps that could get them together

Spov  
I was driving towards the mansion and when I arrived there Chad was  
outside with a guy who looked kind of like him except he was taller and  
his hair was darker. I stopped the  
car and got out and I was greeted  
by the Chad look-a-like "hey you  
must be sonny munroe, I'm Collin, chad's cousin" "hi Collin nice to meet you I take it that Chad told you about his lessons" "yeah he sure did" "well  
are we just going to stand here and chat or are we going inside?" asked Chad. Is it just me or did he sound jealous? No he wouldn't be. So I just  
let the thought slide.  
"Collin you cam watch the lessons if you like" I offered  
"sure but I need to check up on my sister first"  
"okay"  
Chad and I were on our way to the gym but then we heard a scream and just before we turned around to see what happened we were pushed onto each other which ended up like this: both of us against each other, my hands on his chest, his on my waist and both of us gazing into each other eyes. "um...c-Chad we should really get going to the g-gym" I said dang it I was blushing  
"y-ya, right"

Chad pov  
Sonny was pushed against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist dont get me wrong, she felt good in  
my arms like she belonged there but  
it also felt awkward because we were both shocked and embarassed at our position  
"um...c-Chad we should really get going to the g-gym"  
"y-ya, right" so we headed to the gym and we were stretching when Collin arrived  
"hi collin!" said sonny  
"hey" 

Collin pov 

I arrived when they were stretching "hi Collin" sonny's so nice and sweet she cares for others before herself unlike Chad who if there was a fire would push everyone out of the way  
so that his hair won't get ruined and his excuse will be 'because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper'  
"hey" I noticed Chad  
kept his eyes on me like he's waiting for me to humiliate myself in front  
of sonny...maybe he likes her? If  
he does I get to annoy him and act  
all macho and perfect in front of  
sonny then I can watch Chad blow his head off.  
I was watching them closely for any sign that they like each other, sonny was teaching Chad how to  
handstand and he was refusing.  
"Chad! Just handstand already!"  
"no way my hair's gonna get ruined and I might fall and hurt my perfect face"  
"I'll hold you"  
"you? No way! You can't carry me! Only the strongest people can carry me"  
"so you're calling yourself fat?" "no,Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt do fat I'm heavy because of muscles"  
"just handstand and since you think I can't carry you then I won't. You do it all by yourself" she smirked when she said this  
"fine"  
"fine"  
"good"  
"good" and with that Chad did the handstand for like 2 seconds then he fell flat on his back.  
"Told you that you needed me to hold you"  
"no I don't"  
"really so you'll do it again without me holding you"  
"no didn't you just see that? I fell on my back and you want me to do it again?"  
"exactly"  
"fine I'll do it again"  
"good" and he tried again and fell...again  
"now will you admit that you need my help?"  
"no but can you just show me one handstand?"  
"fine here" she did a handstand perfectly and of course her shirt went up a bit which made Chad blush  
" there, now practice on your own  
first because I need to go to the bathroom" and with that she left

Chad pov  
When she left I crashed onto the mat and Collin came over  
"why are you on the ground?"  
"I'm tired"  
"do you think I should ask sonny out?" I wanted to test him  
"n-no"  
"why n-not" I was making fun of his stutter  
"she's not your type"  
"sure and she's yours?"  
"I never said I liked her..."  
"so you dont mind if I ask her out?"  
"I do mind"  
"why I thought you didn't like her?"  
"okay maybe I like her a little but don't tell her"  
"I wont besides I won't try to ask her out I'm just messin' with you"

Spov  
I was on my way back to the gym  
and I caught the end of their conversation  
"okay maybe I like her a little but don't tell her" obviously chad's voice  
"I wont besides I won't try to ask her out I'm just messin' with you" and this is collin's  
Likes who?  
"I won't tell sonny that you like her I mean who wouldn't, she's sweet and kind." It sounded like Collin  
Now I can tell Lucy about this  
I walked casually back in  
"so how are the handstands coming along?"  
"f-fine" well he's obviously startled  
I showed Chad a few more floor exercises then we moved to the floor routine which required doing the handstand  
"chad, just admit that you need my help so that you wont fall on your back again."  
"fine, sonny can you help me with my handstand?" he mumbled the last bit  
"finally! It looked painful when you  
fell are you okay?"  
"I'm fine thanks"

Collin pov  
Sonny admitted that she cared for Chad, maybe she did like him... While sonny was demonstrating the routine to Chad I was watching her intently she showed no sign of difficulty  
she made it look so easy, I felt that even I could do it, then I look at Chadm and I see him with his mouth wide open and humongous eyes.  
WAY TO HIDE YOUR CRUSH CHAD!

Chad pov  
She showed me a floor routine and  
she told me to try it.  
When she was doing it I felt like I  
could do it too but then she is a professional so its easy for her after  
a few failed attempts our lesson  
ended so I invited her over for dinner and she agreed, since she knows  
where the guest room is I didnt need  
to show her

Spov  
Chad tried to do the routine but  
failed but it's okay he just began gymnastics so you cant blame him.  
He invited me to stay and have dinner with them and I agreed so I headed for the guest room and took a shower  
and when I came out I ran into Collin  
"hey Collin"  
"hey sonny"  
"a while ago you said you would check on your little sister, can I meet her?"  
"sure,she's in the nursery"  
"they have a nursery here?"  
"yeah,I know it's weird since all their kids are above the age of 7"  
"anyway lead the way"  
"okay, can I ask you something?"  
"sure"  
"do you like Chad?"  
"as a student,friend or more than a friend?"  
"all"  
"yes,yes and maybe"  
"maybe?"  
"I just met him besides never took time to get to get to know him well"  
"I can arrange that"  
"okay, what if I told you that I thought he was cute and sweet what would you do?"  
"get his opinion of you..."  
"oh could you, I know I'm leaving for the olympics in a few days and before I leave I want to know if he likes me or not"  
"I can help you with that"  
"thanks for the offer but I want him to tell me"  
"okay I understand"  
"don't tell him that I like him"  
"sure"

How was that?  
thank you to all who reviewed and read the Harry potter story of believethegenius! Sorry I can't update soon, I have school on Monday and I need to pull my grades up so that I can get exempted and I get an early summer and I can update all I want!  
-Angela


	5. operation get sonny and Chad together

Hello again peoples thank you to those who reviewed and added me to their suggested authors and suggested stories list!  
sinder8889- Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update I'm busy with school :( that's the only thing I look forward to this quarter, exemptions and EARLY Summer! Woot! Woot! Sorry I'm overly excited :)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to believethegenius because it's her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUZ!

Chapter 5 - operation get sonny and Chad together before sonny goes to china! (O.G.S.A.C.T.B.S.G.T.C wow that was long!)

Catrina pov  
"Collin! Do you think channy should exist?" I asked collin  
"Sonny and Chad? Yeah they both  
like each other"  
"exactly! Wanna help me get them together before Sonny leaves for china?"  
"sure, besides if they ever have an interview about their relationship we will both get a special mention"  
"yeah! Just think Catrina Dianne Cooper and Collin Derek Cooper, formers of CHANNY"  
"cat! I hate the name Derek"  
"too bad Derek!" I teased him  
"what's the plan cuz?"  
"we shall plan!"  
"okay...…"  
"DING! Got it! We can drive sonny's car to her house and then she will need a ride home and Chad can take her"  
"I can request a song for the DJ to play and we can listen in on what they're saying"  
"we make an awesome pair"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^CHANNY*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Collin pov  
I was in sonny's car, it was a Porche!  
I'm still saving up to buy one for myself! Sonny must really be a  
big-shot. She's so talented and yet she doesn't brag about it...she and Chad are such opposites! Sonny practices in private and doesn't bring up her gymnastics' skills unlike Chad who would remind others of who he is and what he does.  
Sonny was so sweet, if Chad and sonny ever get together and Chad hurts her I will personally show him how it feels like.

Sonny pov  
I got out of the shower and looked at my watch, 7:03 still 27 more  
minutes till dinner. I was secretly excited for my practice after dinner because i kept thinking that Chad  
was gonna watch me!  
Sonny you don't like Chad  
Yeah I do  
No  
Yes  
No  
Yes and shut up  
Yeesh you're fighting with yourself  
Shut up and with that I put my iPod on full blast and listened to Taylor swift's mine  
It was so sweet and the ending was kinda cheesy though but I still liked it. It made me think of me and Chad, if there even was such a thing, I wanted to be his so badly but I knew that he would never pick me. He could have any girl so why would he pick me?

Chad pov  
I got out of the shower and put on a blue shirt and khaki pants I secretly pulled out my guitar and started strumming, I was so caught up in my music that I didn't notice that catrina had come in  
"chad? Did you hear me?"  
"oh sorry, what?"  
"I said can I interview you"  
"before you do I need to ask a question"  
"do you think sonny has a boyfriend?"  
"no, she told me that she didn't have one and if she did, he had to understand her to keep their relationship strong"  
"okay I didn't ask for an all out explanation but that was fine"  
"why are you asking?"  
"nothing..."  
"Chad, I know you like her"  
"pfft! I don't like sonny! Psh! Where'd you get that?" note to self: improve lying skills  
"Chad! You are such a bad liar!"  
"am not!"  
"Chad just admit it and I'll leave"  
"fine I like her..." I mumbled  
"what?"  
"I like her"  
"knew it"  
"now will you leave?"  
"gladly, btw I think she likes you too"  
And with that cat left

after dinner

Sonny pov  
I just finished eating when I looked at my watch  
"well, I better get going. I need to start packing soon"  
"I'll bring you to your car" did Chad just offer to bring me to my car?  
"okay, thanks"  
He brought me out the door and walked with me to their parking lot  
"so, are you nervous about competing"  
"I guess so, its my first olympics and I trained so hard and I don't want to let anyone down"  
"you won't, you're going to do just fine"  
"thanks, you know you're not as jerky as the tabloids say"  
"because I'm not, that's the image they gave me so I just went along with it"  
"but I bet you're still a heart-breaker?"  
"no! I am not"  
"how long was your longest relationship that was real?"  
"maybe 4 days"  
"4 days? That's it?"  
"why? How longs yours ?"  
"maybe about 3 months"  
We went on talking till I realized that my car wasn't there  
"um, Chad, my car isn't here"  
"where could it go?"  
I took out my phone and called the house  
"Steven, is my car there?"  
"yeah it's here why? Where are you?"  
"on my way home"  
"hurry you better not be late or I will panic and come find you"  
"don't be such a bodyguard Steven"  
"meet you here at 9"  
"fine"  
I hung up and saw that Chad was staring at me but when we made eye-contact for like a second, he broke it off and looked away.  
"Steven said that my car was at home but I have no idea how it got there"  
"I can take you home"  
"it's okay, I shouldn't put you through all the trouble. I can just get a cab."  
"no ill take you, I want to"  
Did he just say that he wanted to take me home? I think I turned red  
"okay thanks again"  
"welcome" he grabbed the keys to his black Porche  
I got in and looked around  
"what's your address?"  
"I can tell you where to go"  
"okay"  
We just talked about the olympics and Mackenzie falls  
Chad then turned on the radio and just the way you are came up and it made me think of Chad how his eyes twinkle and how his hair just falls into place

Chad pov  
Perfect, just the way you are just played and I look at sonny bobbing her head to the music. She looks so cute that way, when I look into her eyes, I instantly get lost in them. It's like swimming in pools of chocolate. Her hair falls into place without her having to fix it. It frames her face so perfectly, I've never felt this way towards a girl before. Girls fell for  
me and not the other way around, but with sonny my knees feel all wobbly and my heart beats faster and faster. I don't want her going of to china for so long, I won't see that radiant smile or hear her sweet words. All I'll be seeing of her would be on tv which thousands of other guys are watching too and probably thinking, 'whoa sonny munroe is so cute, when she gets back I'm a call her up and ask her out' I want to be the only one she likes.  
"good evening to all of you couples drivin home right now we will be playing a game of truth or dare ready set go and the boy has to do something first, so boy truth or dare?" announced the DJ  
"truth..."  
"okay now ladies ask your man a question"  
"okay let's see, how long was your longest relationship that was real love?"  
"maybe 4 days"  
"four?"  
"yeah now it's your turn"  
"okay truth"  
"If you could be anything else besides a gymnast what would you be?"  
"an actress or a singer"  
"I pick dare"  
"I dare you to tell me who you like"  
"that's bot a real dare!"  
"well too bad"  
"fine... You" I mumbled the last part  
"you like me?"  
"Now truth or dare"  
"dare..."  
"I dare you to tell me who you like"  
"copycat!"  
"do the dare sonny" I taunted her  
"you….…" she likes me? I felt so happy that I could dance  
"I guess we have mutual feelings then sonny"  
"I guess so"  
"is this your house?"  
"yeah this is, thanks Chad...for everything" she flashed her million dollar smile and hugged me and I hugged back  
"sonny, I know you're leaving day after tomorrow and I just wanted to say that I would miss you and that I would be watching and supporting you the whole ti-" I was cut off by her lips being pressed onto mine  
"you know Chad, you talk too much" and with that she left  
I got back into my car and replayed that scene in my head over and over again, how did sonny munroe make me feel this way?

Hey guys how'd you like it? And the channy begins here!*drumroll* sorry for the late update (hey that rhymes!) but I was busy with my schedule, I'll try to write my next chapter soon and check out my new story that will he coming up ( UNIQUE ) - the actual title until next time my friends 


	6. he deserves my heart

Hey there guys I just want to say my thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their story alerts and for those who read it  
SHOUT OUTS:

channyfan4ever- thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses- yeah their first kiss Woot Woot! Please continue reading!

Liggy-Jayne- thank you for adding me to your suggested stories list

Here's chapter 6 *drumroll*  
Title: TTFN but I'll miss you

Sonny pov  
Whoa that kiss was electric I swear! Gosh, I've never felt this way towards a guy before. Chad's just so sweet  
and kind. Sure he fan be a jerk sometimes or he complains a lot but he's really sweet and kind.

SONNY SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S A HEARTBREAKER, HE'LL JUST END UP HURTING YOU  
Shut up conscience! He would never do that! Right?  
LOOK AT ALL THE GIRLS THAT HE DUMPED, THEY ALL LOOK LIKE ZOMBIES!  
he would never break my heart!  
Besides, we're not even together! But I wish we were :)  
SONNY DONT DO IT  
Too bad conscience now shush! I'm gonna text Lucy  
AY YAY YAY YAY YAY  
Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
SAY IT DON'T SPRAY IT  
Ugggh

Hey Lucy! I have news! :)

HEY SONNY! TELL ME NOW PLEASE :(

What's with the sad face?

WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO USE? THERE'S NO BEGGING FACE

Right... Any way, guess who I just kissed

IS IT ONE OF THE JONAS BROTHERS?

No! I don't like any of them! Guess again

ORLANDO BLOOM?

no! Again!

STERLING KNIGHT?

No! But he looks like him :"

TELL ME! *mad face*

Hahaha what the heck? mad face?

HAHA I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A MAD FACE SO SORRY NOW SPILL!

Okay fine, do you know Mackenzie falls?

OH MY COW! IS IT CHAD DYLAN COOPER?

Yup

GIRL! YOU ARE AWESOME! TELL ME ABOUT IT!

I'll tell you next time I call :P

:( MEANIE

bye

FINE

I started packing for the olympics,  
All my gymnastics leotards,10 pajamas,8 pairs of jeans,8 going out shirts, some shorts and my underwears. I also packed hair accessories and make up.

I have to admit, I will miss Chad a lot but I guess we can keep in touch.  
I started getting ready to head to chad's house for lessons and I kept thinking about last night. I guess he really does like me, I should ask cat later. I checked my watch, I had 10 minutes before lessons start so I got  
in my car and headed to Chad's mansion but I noticed something shining on the floor of my car, I picked it up and I noticed it was a necklace, a guy style necklace. It had a letter C hanging on it  
Collin? What was he doing in my car?  
Wait, my car was at home when I didn't even bring it there...Collin brought it to my house? Why? I'll ask him later.

I was driving in silence until I couldn't stand the silence anymore so I turned the radio on, and just the way you  
are was playing again. I loved this song more than ever now, it reminded  
me so much about last night with Chad, how sweet he was when he was around me. I wondered if I would end up like one of his ex girlfriends, would he break my heart? I pushed the thought out of my head and noticed that I was already at the mansion  
and Chad was waiting for me on the front porch steps. When he saw me pull up he walked for my car and he came to my side of the car and opened the door for me and took my hand  
into his own and led me to the door of their mansion.

Catrina pov  
I know what you guys are thinking, how was a little girl able to set two teenagers up with each other. Well, I have my special way plus I can tell if someone likes another person.  
Especially when Chad likes someone,  
the first sign is that he'll keep sneaking glances at the girl.  
Second, every time she touches him even if it was on accident, he would turn really red and he looks like he  
was electrocuted.  
The last thing is that he would write  
a song about her.

When Chad met sonny, he did all these things and when he came home yesterday, he was in his room singing a song about sonny. Something about him being a hero or something.  
I'll just try to make him perform it for sonny sometime. Oh sonny's here! Perfect! More channy action!  
*insert devious smile here*

Chad pov  
Sonny looked dazed when I took her hand, maybe she does like me. I was following her to the gum so that we could start lessons but she stopped  
and turned around. Me being the clumsy idiot I am, I bumped into her and she stumbled backwards but I caught her by the waist and helped  
her regain her balance.  
"sorry, I wasn't looking" why was she apologizing to me? I was the one who bumped into her.  
"um...Chad, could you remove your hands from my waist please" she sounded nervous and I let go.  
We headed for the gym in silence  
****after the gymnastics lessons****

sonny pov

Was it just me or was Chad actually focusing on the lesson? Usually he would complain or make fun of it but he didn't today. as usual I was staying for dinner but then I chose to stay later than usual because it would be my last night to see them before the olympics started.

I was on my way to the guest room when I bumped into catrina.  
"hey cat"  
"hi sonny! Are you staying later tonight because you're leaving day after tomorrow and I want to spend more time with you" aw she's so sweet  
"yup! I'm staying later than usual"  
"wanna play truth or dare later?"  
"sure! I'll go and get ready"  
"mkay... See ya later" and she walked off to the game room

I took a shower and put on a  
knee-high dress and shorts under.  
Then I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I took my iPhone out and there were 2 messages. One was from my ex, Ryan. Why would he text me?  
I mean, we are still friends but I thought that he was still mad at me for breaking up with me. I opened it and this is what it said:

TO: my little sunny :)  
Hey there sunny! This is Ryan, I wanted to congratulate you on  
getting into the olympics!  
I'll be sure to watch your ENTIRE performance. I miss you... A LOT!  
From: Ryan

Okay...what was that about? I don't think it's possible for him to still like  
me. We were once something but not anymore.

I opened the next one and it was from Lucy.

To: SunnySonny  
Hey sonny! Lucy here! But you already knew that, unless you deleted my number. You didn't right? :o  
Anyway, if you get a message from Ryan, don't believe anything it says because he's trying to take you back because you're SUPER DUPER famous.  
I worry for you bcuz u ah aw-same!

3 Lucy

I believe what Lucy said because Ryan just seems like the kind of guy who would do that to me. anyway, I don't care because my heart belongs to  
only one guy. And that guy goes by  
the name of CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

Hey guys how'd you like that? If you have any suggestions to improve the story don't hold them back! It was kinda cheesy right? Anyway that's what I get for having cheesy classmates :) sorry for the slow  
update!  
-Angela 


End file.
